There are no such things as vampires out there
by shadow-walker12
Summary: When the orphans are dead and Aidan has to care for Henry after the flaying, a bled out corpse is found. The Boston Vampire Family is in danger now when the Boston Police Department and Chief Forensic Dr. Cavanaugh put their hands on the investigation of the case of death. And Mother is about to visit! Takes place amidst BH S2E9. Danger, hurt/comfort Characters OC of both shows
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to Syfy and the writers of Being Human and Crossing Jordan. I´m writing just for fun and I make no money with it. The locations and persons/names used in the story, as far as they do really exist, don´t have any connections to any real events/cases and all content is completely fictional.

_When Aidan and Henry manage it to escape from Mickey´s house which he sold over to Suren and her human lawyer, they believe that all orphans died in it as the invitation warded off with the change of the human owner. While Aidan has to take care for his son, an exsanguinated corpse is found and as usually with undefined cases of death, the police takes over._

_Unfortunately Bishop is ashes and so the Boston Vampire Family has no connections now to the Boston Police Department to protect their secrets from the eyes of the human public. The vampires are about to be exposed when they won´t find out just in time who´s responsible for the upcoming disaster. And vampire leader Mother has announced to pay the vampires a visit..._

_After more than three centuries the Boston Vampire Family is in serious danger when the team of Dr. Jordon Cavanaugh from the Boston Police Forensic Department put their hands on the victim..._

Set up after the end of Being Human´s season 2, episode #8_ I´ve got you under your skin_ and leading into the events of episode #9_ When I_ _think about you I shred myself,_ it follows the vampires thru a new threat, set up by anybody who´s out for revenge. Crossover from Being Human with Crossing Jordon which both are at home in Boston. I got the idea when I watched an episode in which criminologist Nigel had to examine a corpse who might have turned out as a vampire victim due to marks on the throat.

**There are no such things as vampires out there**

_Chapter 1 _

**Anywhere in Boston at nighttime**

The firefighters rolled in their hoses when the smoke disappeared from the area. Anybody from the neighborhood had called for the Boston Fire Brigade when he saw two figures crash through the wooden door of the house vis á vis.

Flames had been licking to the broken window glass and a shadow of hands clinging to the iron window cross before they fell apart and disappeared in what looked like sparkles and ashes which must have come from above. Flames and a roaring fireball that disappeared as fast as it had risen seemingly out of nowhere.

The two men who had managed to escape the fire ran down the street after a short catfight, in which the taller one of them was hindering the younger one by sheer force to run back into the rising inferno in an attempt to save what and whomever.

Remaining undiscovered by the two men as well as by the watchful neighbor a hooded figure, hidden by the shades of a nearby brick wall, looked down the road after the two men. Then he heard the klaxons of the Fire Engines that came down the road and stopped dead in front of the building. The area became busy with firefighters.

_Half an hour later_:

The Lieutenant stepped back from the door.

"If I wouldn´t know this better I would say; a case of backdraft. No large fire inside. Anything seems to have almost extinguished the fire before it could grew large enough to set the building ablaze. Luck for us and the owner. No immense damage inside. Lots of ashes in heaps. Looks like a lot of paper had burned very fast to very fine structured ash powder..." He shrugged his shoulders and waved to two of his comrades to follow him.

Another man in the uniform of the BFD with a box that seemed to be heavy despite its small size entered the house by the stairs and disappeared inside.

The Lieutenant indicated him with his thumb; "Tickelstone will survey this fire and we´ll know what exactly started the fire. Let´s do him his job!", he smiled and took off his helmet before he went back to his unit.

The hidden figure in the shades slid deeper into the shade of his hood and peered around the corner over to the house where the last fire fighters finished their job and finally climbed onto their fire engines and drove away. When the street was empty and silent again he came out of his hiding place. Crossed the street and came over to the house. He stared at the broken window and tears dropped down his cheeks, ran down into the collar of the hoody sweater. He choked and let out a deep gasping sound.

One was responsible for what had happened here. Anyone was responsible for the betrayal.

He knew who had died inside this house and he had known those for which this house had become a resting place for their ashes.

But who ever was responsible for the orphan massacre; was going to pay for! Was going to pay for his loss.

When he went down the street he knew what to do next. His tears dried when the wind stroke his cheeks and the salty taste in his throat became heavy with wrath.

**Dorchester, Boston, two days later**

The rain drops were falling thick and heavily on the glistening flagstones of the sidewalk. Most of the inhabitants of Dorchester were hiding under the umbrellas and the street at the end of the block was almost empty by this hour. The night was cool and from the bay the wind brought over the salty breath of the ocean. The wind wasn´t that strong but steady and the young man was a little bit drunken from the beer he has had in the cheap club on the other side of the street. He stumbled along the sidewalk and his hand touched the wet wall of bricks when he staggered. The man stopped dead in his tracks and let his back fall against the wall, fighting for breath and regaining control over his steps.

"Damn strong stuff...", he mumbled when he went on down the street.

He crossed the street and went around the corner into a narrow passage. No one was following him into the poorly lit alleyway. His steps echoed from the walls and he avoided a garbage can merely by luck.

"Damn...should better be home soon before I got...ups!" He murmured an excuse to no one in special. He squared his shoulders and made a few steps forward. A group of garbage cans was placed along a wall and he looked over them, searching the best position to empty his bladder, when a detail caught his sight...

The sole of a shoe protruded from between the cans. Skeptically he watched more closely and shrunk back, his hand rose to his mouth when he began to choke hard.

Anything was lying between the cans and when he watched more closely he saw...a motionless body. The body of a man. Definitely dead. As the living couldn´t copy the posture of the dead.

The young man stumbled backwards and fled from the alleyway. He fumbled for the cell phone in the pocket of his jeans. For a moment he hesitated to call the cops, being afraid of getting connected to a case of death. He looked down the street and there was another person walking down. Someone who might have seen him coming out of the alleyway in a panic. No excuses! He sighed deeply and with trembling fingers he dialed the 911.

Ten minutes later the alley was lit by the flashing red and blue spotlights on the roofs of the police cars and a makeshift flood light on a pillar bathed the alley in bright light. Five officers from the Boston Police Department sealed off the crime scene from the rest of the street. Yellow plastic ribbon made a border for all pedestrians.

_Crime scene-don´t enter_

"Who found this body?" The voice of Detective Hoyt was calm with the routine of the experienced homicide detective. An officer indicated to the young man who stood nearby and lifted his head when the Detective came to him.

"You found the victim? What´s your name, sir?"

"Wilson. Paul Wilson, Detective. I...I was on my way home. Had some beer over there at Club Valentine. Nothing else. I...I don´t use if you understand...", he tried to make clear that he was none of the junkies which populated some certain streets of the Dorchester District.

"Detective Hoyt. I´m from the Boston Homicide, not from the Drug Department. When did you find the victim?"

"Some ten or fifteen minutes ago, Detective...I came in here from the street...wanted to shorten the distance and do some pissin´. It´s quite dark and empty in here...I mean...before you came..." His finger rose and his arm circled around, embracing the whole, now very populated, area.

"Okay. Please take a look on him! Do you probably know the man?", ordered Detective Hoyt and lead him to the place, where the victim of murder was lying.

Wilson closed his eyes and swallowed hard before he dared to open his eyes and look at the man who was lying on his back on the wet dirty flagstones. There was nothing frightening about him irrespective the fact that he was dead. He wore a dark suit and dark leather sneakers. Way too elegant for this district. He simply didn´t fit in, had nothing in common with most of the inhabitants.

The victim seemed to sleep to the eyes of an inattentive viewer. There was no gunshot wound or cut throat. There was a lack of blood at the crime scene. Definitely the man had not died here as far as he could decide from what he had seen on screen so often.

"I...I don´t know him, Detective Hoyt. Have never seen him here nor in the club where I came from. He looks so...", helplessly he searched for the right expression.

"Looks what alike, Mr. Wilson?" Detective Hoyt looked at him and studied his facial expression. He searched for the indication of a lie, but there was none. The only thing he found was astonishment and a distinct touch of fear. The witness seemed to be scared on a normal level.

"I mean he looks so...like he doesn´t belong over here. His clothing...Looks like some business type from the Financial District. No one to walk this part of Dorchester, you know what I mean..." he was teetering nervously from one feet to the other, seemed to feel uncomfortable. Nothing uncommon when one stumbles over a dead man amidst the night.

"I just was on my way home. Nothing else intended...", he murmured, his voice sounded helplessly, and hoped that the good Detective was going to let him out of this now. And fast please!

"Okay, Mr. Wilson. Please give your personal data to my colleague. We´ll need you for witness! Stay within the town please.

"I...I didn´t kill this man!" Wilson protested. He rose his hands in a gesture of self defense. "Not me! I didn´t..."

"Kill him! We know.", Hoyt completed with a grin. And didn´t tell him that he naturally didn´t trust anyone until his innocence was verified. Everybody near a crime scene was suspicious.

A woman with long hair, bound up to a pony tail climbed out of a car that stopped at the corner. She came over to the restricted area, her hand lifted the plastic ribbon and she dove through under it. A young officer tried to stop her but she smiled, tore out a police badge and the officer stepped back to let her in.

"Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh, Coroner.", she introduced herself with a smile. Then she came over to the corpse.

"Uhh, good man, seems he doesn´t know me until yet...", she pointed to him.

"He´s a newbie, Doc. Now let´s take a look on this..."Hoyt directed to the victim.

"He was moved?"

"No, Doc. The witness found him like that. Can you say something at the first view? His clothing doesn´t fit into the area. Looks like he´s from Downtown, the financial district..." Hoyt commented while Dr. Cavanaugh started a first examination.

Carefully she opened the jacket, searched the pockets for an ID card and found it in the pocket inside.

"Uhm...Mr. George O´Donnell...born 1961-May-24... Run that through the data base, Detective...", she handed over the ID card and Hoyt put it into an evidence bag, took out his handy and called for his bureau.

It took a few minutes and he got an answer from his assistance at the BPD.

"Mr. O´Donnell is a successful banker...manager at Massachusetts Central Bank in Boston...Hm, he´s...was really wrong in here. Like Wilson said. None of the common guys here. Somewhat far from his usual...safe...area. I´m wondering what he was searching over here in a dark alley. Maybe should test him for drugs..."

"Run him through the Tox. His skin is cold and his liver temperature is low...some 88° F...in relation to the air temperature I would define he´s dead since four hours...Okay, fix that..."

An officer made photos from the victim, his position and the area around. When the securing of evidences was finished they put him into a body bag to drive him to the forensic institute of BPD.

In the laboratory Dr. Vijay, simply known as "Bug" opened the black bag and together with an assistant he put the victim on a steel examination table. Nigel came over and bowed over the man, his eyes examining the somewhat pale face.

"Pale guy. Doesn´t look very healthy...", he smirked.

"Dead men never look healthy, Nigel!" he was corrected by Bug with disapproval.

"That´s part of our job, Bug. But look..." His fingertips shoved up the eyelids of the left eye; "...his scleras are really pale. Nearly white with the vessels nearly invisible...looks like he had been anemic...I´ll do a blood screening".

Bug unwrapped the victim level after level, put the jacket, the pants, socks, shirt and shoes in plastic bags with labels. All would run through forensic investigation.

Bug and Nigel found the skin clean. There were no blood traces on the body. No need to wash the victim before examination. The pale color of the skin fitted with the sclera color.

"Hm, he seems to be anemic! Maybe too much salad instead of regular meals. Bankers are often so busy they forget to eat!" Nigel explained.

"Nigel! He was a manager! They tend to have opulent meals with other managers. Business meals in expensive restaurants, nights in bars and upper class hotels! Such things we´ll never be able to enjoy!" Bug grumbled.

"What´s the benefit of such a life? Weight problems, heart attacks, high cholesterol levels and high mortality rate! I don´t need this. I enjoy my vacations. No emails, no stock exchange earthquakes that drives you mad! I wouldn´t like to have his job...", Nigel meant with a look on the victim.

"Now let´s search for the cause of death...", Bug murmured when he began to inspect along the body, searching for external evidences of a murder or suicide. His fingers in latex gloves drove over the skin of the belly, using soft pressure to test for internal injuries that would fill the abdomen with blood what could be an explanation for the pale skin color.

"Pressure in the abdomen is normal...when there are internal injuries like a rupture of the spleen or the liver, we´ll find them when we´ll open the belly."

"Chest-abdominal-incision. That will do!" Nigel answered while he went down the belly and the groin with his hand, spreading the legs apart to inspect them.

"Hey, Bug! Look at this! That´s very unusual!", he suddenly called out.

"What? What did you find? Some crab louse?" Bug laughed out. He lifted his head from the chest and turned over to the legs where Nigel directed to the area of the femoral artery.

"What do you think of this?" Nigel pierced him with the eyes. His smile was suspiciously.

"Looks like the impression of teeth!", Bug took a more intensive look; "Maybe uncommon sexual techniques...? Maybe he preferred special services. " He grinned. "We should check his private area for contacts with prostitutes who carry out such techniques...Tell Woody!"

"You´re such a blind one, Bug! Use your experience with the cinema!" Nigel looked at him doubtfully.

"Cinema? What has it to do with the cinema? We´re real crime scene investigators! Where are you going to, Nigel?"

"No cinema if he prefers to be bitten by a dog to get off! Somewhat risky I would say."

Bug bowed deeper, took a magnifier and looked at the teeth impressions. Front teeth from upper and lower jaw. Not uncommon. Upper and lower canines. Back teeth. Horse shoe shaped impressions. Size like that from a human jaw.

"Looks like from a human being!" Bug looked at Nigel, magnifier in hand. He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, human. But a definitely special species I suggest! You can´t be that ignorant!" Nigel expected him to finally agree with him.

"Stop tormenting me. Or do you think you simply have to beat me with phone books until I agree with you?" Bug smiled. Then his facial features became earnest.

Nigel´s face went serious. He would have to be totally serious when he would inform Bug about his opinion.

"That, Bug, looks like vampire bite marks. You can´t simply ignore the much deeper impressions of the canines of the upper jaw. And it is the upper jaw, because of the larger radius! Upper teeth always cover those in the lower jaw, this you know! And the incisions are going right into the femoral artery. There is no mistaking, Bug!"

"Maybe a manic fan of vampire films. I´ve read that persons go to the dentist to get prolonged canines. They make a mold, then an abrasion and finally cover the canines with permanent tooth crowns.", Bug supposed with a shrunk. "Would be glad to have a look at this jaw in nature. That would testify my suggestion!"

"Better not to meet a vampire alive. Have you never seen what they do with humans? And this man looks like he had lost a lot of blood if not nearly all his blood. Bug, I beg you! This man is a vampire victim!"

"Nigel! This is Boston! Not Transylvania or some foggy London 1898...! You have read way too much Stoker!" Bug shook his head.

Nigel looked up from the body. In the other laboratory Dr. Cavanaugh had ended up with the examination of another victim of murder: a gunshot had ended the life of an middle aged hunter. Nothing on this case was to the slightest this unusual like that of the victim Bug had on the table.

Nigel grinned and waved over to the other room.

Bug shot him a critical look, hissed: "What are you doing, Nigel? Are you…?" Mad wasn´t the right term but sometimes Nigel tended to go…spooky with his cases. To declare a victim of sexual, even kind of kinky, sort of enjoyment as a vampire victim was really strong stuff. It could even endanger his reputation as an experienced examiner and criminologist.

"Stop, Nigel! Don´t tell her he is a vampire victim! That´s freekely nonsense! There are no such things like vampires out here in Boston! I´m afraid you spend your leisure time in going through way too much vampire TV series!", Bug whispered in a warning tone.

Nigel grinned.

For good luck Jordan hadn´t totally finished her _body job_ so she nodded a Yes in their direction but it gave them a short extra time before she would enter their examination room.

"You don´t even imagine what is possible! Know Nick Knight? Know what?"

"Who´s Mr. Knight? What does he has to do with our case?" Bug looked at him concerned.

"Nick works together with a cop named Shanky in Toronto. Nick is a vampire working night shifts after Shanky´s partner died in a shooting. And the best is: Shanky doesn´t know he´s working together with a vampire cop partner!" Nigel explained with a smiling; "Can you imagine what all happens? You´re working in cases of murder and your partner climbs up walls like a bat, can fly and observe town and crime scenes from above while he flies around! A vampire won´t make such noises while flying like a helicopter does!"

"Nigel! That´s kind of…" Bug waved his hand up and down in a definite gesture in front of his face; "…kind of mad! That´s kintopp!" Now Bug was really concerned about the good Nigel, hoping only fantasy had taken him on a wild ride.

But Nigel was up now straight forward!

"When once Shanky found a drained victim, who was killed by another vampire, he asked where all the blood had gone and Nick answered: It´s evaporated!... And I bet we won´t find much blood left in this victim, Bug! There are no large sized cutting wounds, only this bite mark in the femoral artery. That isn´t a hole of a size to bleed out a man like a cut up cattle in slaughter house."

"He could have died by heart attack! He isn´t that young and when his female partner exhausted him too much during sexual activities…", Bug began.

"Who says it was a female?"

Bug shrugged his shoulders; "Dear God, let it be a male one. What so ever! And if not exhaustion then maybe a kind of cult! Satanists or something like that with a tendency for blood-letting, using a suction device of some kind. We should search for evidences, traces of such a device. In preparing bodies for embalming a trocar is placed in the femoral artery to exchange blood against embalming liquid, you know that, Nigel!"

Nigel shook his head no. He wasn´t going to accept that Bug searched for a normal explanation when the evidence was open to the eye, depending you´re going to accept the existence of the so called paranormal. And vampires were definitely ranking among the paranormal side.

"Why are you tending to a male murder?"

"Cause it takes a lot of strength to suck a victim dry when the blood was sucked up while drinking!", Nigel explained his tendency to a male murder. Vampire. But vampires were called to be very strong, much faster than human beings and enabled to consume blood out of living victims via teeth incision and mouth.

Bug rolled his eyes in exasperation;

"The bite mark is directly into the femoral artery. Maybe an accident. There a different nerves nearby. Maybe the sex partner tried to make a bite into the nerve that is related to the nerve centers in the groin. Trying to simply arouse him and it went terribly wrong! He/she hit the artery and the good Mr. O´Donnell bled out instead by accident. We still had sexual accidents in here. Remember the one a man was suffocated by a plastic bag when he tried to heighten his experience!"

Bug looked at Nigel.

"You mean he died and his partner put him in between the garbage cans to hide the fact that a person of public interest died during unusual sexual activities. To prevent creating a public scandal. Like Mr. President getting off with an intern in a closet…", Nigel smiled.

He shot a view over to the other room which was simply separated by a thin wall of solid material in the lower and plain glass in the upper half.

Dr. Cavanaugh smiled and uncovered her hands from the used gloves, changed into new ones and came over.

Bug let out a breath. He seemed to be tensed. No wonder when he thought about what was going to happen now when Jordan came into their examination room.

She went to the steel table, looked over the victim.

"What do we have here? It´s the victim from Lower Winsley Road?"

"Yeap! The banker deposited between the garbage cans in the backyard passage. His clothing is into the analysis. What wonders me is that the murder left back the ID card. That´s unusual or he was kind of clumsy. Or he deposited him in a hectic pace…"

"Maybe he wanted him to be known! What, if he was killed as a warning to whomsoever? That´s another possibility.", Bug suggested.

"Yeap. Woody shall take this as a possibility!" Jordan nodded. "Any tox screenings made?"

"I took a sample and gave it over a few minutes ago. It´s still in progress." Nigel answered. "You should look for the hematocrit! And the volume!"

"What about the hematocrit? What do you suggest?" Her eyebrows wrinkled.

"I focus on it because he was bitten by someone…"Nigel saw her brows. "_Something_. We think an animal or a sex partner… I´ll do a bite mark profile for verification.", he added to be on the safer side.

Not so good to go forward too straight. Bug shot him a warning view.

Jordan knew all too well how much he liked to kneel deep down into uncommon cases. Nigel was an excellent examiner and criminologist. With a large hint for the unusual that sometimes went straight over the border. Kidnapping by extraterrestrials, zombies, dinosaurs…nothing was too unusual not to find his interest or…gulp…to be connected to a case!

"You tested for a lack of blood within the victim?" She looked into his eyes, asking herself why he called so directly upon the blood count. Knowing him she tried to look not too suspicious. She waved him over to the far corner of the room, even if Bug tried to focus his hearing over to them.

Her voice went low when she saw Dr. Macey nearby.

"Okay, Nigel! What´s up with him?", her thumb directed to the victim, her voice quiet and low.

"Uhm, Doc…it is…it looks like…uhm…like he lost almost all his blood what looks…", he especially used the word _looks_, not: _it is_…, "…looks uncommon related to the size of a bite mark we found in his femoral artery… What ever the bite mark made it must have induced a massive blood loss! His scleras are white, same with the gums and Bug found no indication for internal bleeding like any organ rupture…" He tilted his head from one side to the other. His eyes fixed onto those of the coroner.

"And?" Her tone was determined. They all were scientists here, not teens on any esoteric trip. That didn´t mean they weren´t open to new things proofed by facts. She made a decision.

They came back to the table and she grabbed a scalpel, cut into the tissue at the left wrist and prepared a vein.

"Uhm…that´s…uhm…" She lifted her head, nodded to Nigel; "There are signs for massive volume loss…the wall of the vein looks somewhat collapsed. Unusual so far from the initial wound… There must have been a massive suction…" she said slowly and thoughtfully.

"Look, Bug! That´s what I said! Massive suction! Almost all blood gone… Bite mark in the femoral. Our killer seems to have a more than massive interest in blood! If you gonna think simply like everybody out there in the Boston streets I can only find one result: a vampire killed him! A he- or she-vampire!" Nigel gestured with his hands in the air, directing to the dead banker.

"Vampiress." Jordan corrected with a smile.

"What?" Bug stared at her in disbelief.

"Vampiress. A female vampire is called a vampiress. Vampire means a male one.", she said softly..

Nigel wondered somewhat to find a kind of companion in her, being used to such fine differences in vocabulary..

Bug breathed with release. _Uh. Yeah._

"But naturally you won´t believe that, Doc. Aren´t you?" Bug´s mind disobeyed the imagination of a paranormal existence haunting the streets of Boston. They still had enough common murderers and mad serial killers out there. There won´t be any need for paranormal beings additionally.

Suddenly the door opened and Detective Woody Hoyt entered the room.

"Hi! Here you are! Couldn´t think about any other place on the world. What did he tell you about who killed him?" He liked to banter about the fascination of morbid curiosity with them.

"Mr. O´Donnell isn´t pretty well tonight! He prefers to keep silent about the circumstances of his passing." Bug couldn´t hide a slight smiling that turned into a grin when Detective Hoyt lifted a small plastic card.

"ID card? Drivers license, say for the Maldives. Credit card?" Bug joked around.

"There are no drivers licenses for the Maldives. There you need a boat driver permit! It´s all islands." Nigel corrected Bug and hit him into the rip cage.

"Ouh! What´s that for?"

"That´s for not passing the Boston Coroner´s map designer examination!" Nigel bared his teeth in a very vampire like manner. Bug laughed and longed for the card Woody was holding.

"Careful Mr. Crawler", deforming his nick name which he got for his specialization into insects; "This is a precious thing. No common credit card but a Platinum! Oh yes. Our banker was riding on the high road. Upper class I suppose. As all is…_had been_…with him!"

"You checked his credit card, Woody?", Jordan asked and looked at him with a view that showed how much she trusted into his cop instincts when he came in now like a winner.

"For sure. And guess what I found out?!"

"Tell us!", came in a chorus out of three throats simultaneously.

"That bunny bit down into everybody´s calf! He was a regular at Halloway Hotel in Boston. Very well-respected house, old history, built up in the nineties of 19th century! I´m on my way to find out more about his…vacations!" Woody took up the credit card from Jordan again.

"Then ask for if he had been in some ones company in the hotel! We found unusual traces of sexual practices onto his body like a bite mark into the femoral artery. Maybe it´s some kind of nest…but be careful! But that´s one thing I won´t have to tell you, Woody! Maybe he only had been the usual kind of cheating husband…with no luck at hand finally.", Bug directed to the groin of the banker and Woody looked. He grimaced, controlled himself and watched more closely.

"Ouch! That looks strange. Won´t prefer that…" He grinned.

"Your special preferences aren´t on the table today!" Nigel smiled impertinently. His flat hand knocked on the steel table.

"Don´t get cute with me!" Woody took the smile as what is was meant to be.

"Gentlemen, a little bit more seriously please. It´s a morgue, not the Two and a half man-show." Dr. Macey complained when he stood in the door. His face was stern and a thick bundle of papers in his arms indicated that he was busy with a difficult case;

"Who´ll be tomorrow at Suffolk County Superior Court?"

"That´s me." Bug lifted his hand. Dr. Macey placed the bundle in his hands.

"Okay. Watch it closely. This case had been difficult enough and I´m not gonna lose it against this forensic expert from Phoenix!

_to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**Halloway Hotel**

Woody had stripped down his clothing and went to climb into the oversized bath tub. The woman laid her hands on his shoulders, her fingers going to massage his tensed neck.

"You´re so tensed, Honey...", she whispered. Woody felt her fingers going down his spine and he squeezed a bit when they reached his butt.

"Ugh...I like men with a tight butt..."

"Yes, but..."

"Not but! I mean butt! You can´t even imagine what a tight butt means to the rest of the back...Muscles working together and the firmer they are the better..." He felt her breath gliding over his neck and her lips touched his ear. With soft teeth she began to nibble and her tongue licked a line from ear to neck and down to his shoulder. With a slight shudder he jumped a bit and inevitably a moan escaped his mouth. Lips and tongue changed to tips of teeth when her fangs scratched softly over his shoulder.

"What...what are you doing?", he whispered. His head turning around so he could watch at her closely. Her tongue licked over her front teeth and her eye teeth looked a little bit longer and more pointed like they could have a sharp tip.

A second he thought of what Nigel had said then he warded off the idea. Even in the uncertain light he couldn´t prove that true.  
Vampires!

Nonsense. Creatures out of the spine-chilling Gothic novels. TV, cinema. All...but not reality. Created for a welcome shudder or to reign in children or whole communities. He shook his head.

Her hand followed up his movement and stroke down his neck, his spine. Her other hand went for his groin.

"Relax...", she whispered barely audible. "Relax..." Her voice a tempting promise. She pulled off a sponge from a basket and began to wash his back then moved over to his belly. Woody gasped when the sponge moved over his lower belly and over his balls down to his legs.

He tensed a bit.

"Relax...relax honey...I´ll show you things you never dared to dream of..." Her head bent down and her tongue pulled a trace over his belly and his groin. Woody closed his eyes, tried to control his body and not to give in the urge to grab her head and pull it down to his dick.

When he opened his eyes her face hung directly in front of him, her lips split and her tongue shot out and she made low growling noises. Her face moved up and her mouth was approaching to his shoulder. He felt her breath and her voice lowed down to a whisper in his ear. Her hand worked his cock and when he got off her teeth scratched over his throat and when he moaned she bit down carefully.

Her teeth broke his sensitive skin and he shuddered when she began to suck while working him hard.

Fast enough he felt hard enough to break rocks and a few moments later he got off again, shed within her when she had slipped onto him.

When they both finished he sighed and it took a lot of time until he climbed off the bath tub.

"That...that was...whoa!", he gasped.

"I promised you to relax and I think you´re not dissatisfied with me...", she whispered and kissed his throat, her tongue licking intensively over his shoulder, so the coagulant in her saliva would speed up the healing. In one or two days he won´t see anything from the bite.

Well done vampire bites were discrete and relatively painless when it happened under controlled conditions.

Detective Hoyt closed his shirt and put on his holster with the gun. Then he turned around.

"Don't forget your coat, you'll need it tonight." she said with a distinct smile and reached him his coat.

"Thanks, my dear. You had been...wonderful..." Woody smiled and grabbed his coat; "I´m so sorry I don´t have more time for you tonight, but my flight to L.A. lifts off in two hours."

"Would like to see you again, honey...", she smiled and stroked his hair, kissed his cheek and dressed herself in a large towel before she opened the curtain of their compartment.

He kissed her and she waved him good by when he left. Then she slipped back into the compartment.

**Boston Police Department- Forensics**

Detective Hoyt yawned, put a hand over his mouth and grabbed for a large cup of coffee when he entered the Forensic Department in the morning.

"Hi Woody!", Nigel greeted him with a grin; "You look kinda you spent the whole night with a rug in hell..."

"Just tired a bit. Need that coffee. I didn´t spent all night long in hell. Went into paradise but don´t ask me, Nigel..."

"What happened, Woody?"

"I told you I would investigate the traces of our Mr. Manager! The credit bill led me to the Halloway Hotel here in Boston. I pretended to need a single room for the night and finally I ended up in the _entertainment department_ of the hotel."

"Entertainment Department? So it´s a noble brothel? The kind we suggested..."

"Brothel? Maybe. I met a woman there who wasn´t astonished when I mentioned Mr. O´Donnell..."

Woody watched closely at Nigel when the eyes of the criminologist fixed onto his collar.

"What are you looking for, Nigel? Do I have something...", Woody asked with knitting brows.

"Indeed. You have a stain on your collar...did you cut yourself while shaving?"

"Shaving with a blade? I´m not kinda mad to kill myself and give you the option to dissect me on your table, Nigel. I may be mad but not that kind of mad..." Woody grinned devilishly.

Woody´s hand moved upwards to the collar of his shirt and he strolled over to the glass front of a laboratory cabinet, tilted his head to the left side and nearly dislocated his neck to get a view on his throat. His fingers shoved the collar aside and he saw a distinct line of blood dots. A slightly curved line.

"Whoo, that looks like something has bitten you..." Nigel sounded eager in a way Woody felt uncomfortable with.

"Bitten? What do you mean?"

What Woody saw had a clear similarity with the impressions of a jaw with complete teeth line. Woody denied the thought of being bitten by something in an animal or human shape. That was freekin´ nonsense.

Before he could ask further questions he felt Nigel´s fingers pulling the collar away and his eyes fixed onto the _bite mark_ with a real expert´s view. Woody tried to fought off the fingers but Nigel was insistent.

"He! Sit down and don´t move, Woody! I´ll do a mold from your shoulder. But first I´ll take a sample for DNA from it! You didn´t clean up before, Woody?"

"No...!?" Woody mumbled.

"Fine!" Nigel gave back with satisfaction. If Woody had cleaned his skin there won´t be DNA material left over for a testing. Or saliva. When Woody had been bitten there would be saliva around or at least inside the bite marks.

"What? What in hell is so important about a simple mosquito bite? Until we aren´t in Jurassic Park! Will I turn now into a Velociraptor or a T-Rex?"

Woody followed Nigel with his eyes when he sat down and Nigel went to prepare a molding.

"Not into a dinosaur but rather into a vampire!" Nigel grinned.

"He! You´re kinda mad...", Woody threw up his hands, gesturing desperately like he had to handle a gone mad scientist. "That´s a fucking scratch! Nothing more! I´m not dead! Not. Dead. See?", he pointed to his throat, smashed his flat hand onto the table with force.

"Outschh!That hurts! So I´m damn freekin´ alive!", he complained.

"I didn´t deny you´re alive. Maybe I should be careful! When you´re one of the undead..."

"You´re crazy, Nigel! If I would be undead I would dissolve into ashes! It´s daytime!" Woody directed to the window where the deep standing sun of fall time shone in.

"Count Dracula of Bram Stoker was still able to walk by daylight. He simply was weaker than at nighttime, but he didn´t burn up."

"I don´t sparkle in the sun! The less I did met good old Count Dracula! I met...I had some fun with a woman! Not a caped freak who can turn into dust, a bat or a wolf!"

"So maybe it had been one of his brides!", Nigel stated with stoicism.

"That´s all! I´ll go now!", Woody growled and tried to rise.

A strong hand pressed him down onto the seat.

"Stop Detective! I do the mold now and when I´m, ready you can leave for the precinct!", Nigel demanded.

"Not before I got my coffee!" Woody answered.

"As my master wishes!", Nigel bowed down in an old-fashioned manner like a servant in front of his king, his arm waving in a bow.

"You´re sometimes kinda kidding!" Woody laughed and sat still when Nigel bent over him, dabbing into the wounds with the stick from a DNA test tube. He shoved the tester into the tube, closed it and then he stroked the plasticine like mass on his shoulder.

"Okay, sit still please. Its hardening very fast. No such long time like a cast."

"No autographs, ain´t it?"

"Not from us but from the bite mark! So maybe from the lady who possibly had bitten you..." Nigel commented and after a few minutes he peeled off the mold carefully. Turned it over and watched closely.

"That looks pretty good! Okay. I´ll do a match with the mold from Mr. O´Donnell..."

"I had fun with the woman, due to duty! I wasn´t bitten...We just did some..." He waved his hand in a definite gesture. He has had Sex with her. He denied the possibility of being bitten during sex. He wasn´t in SM.

"What you just did...?", a voice asked from the door of the laboratory room. Woody´s head turned around.

Dr. Cavanaugh entered the room, a smile on her face.

Oh my Goodness, Woody thought. As often the coroner entered in the wrongest moment.

"I did investigations like I told you. Nothing else!" The _nothing else_ came a little bit too hastily, too much pressed out as an excuse.

"Do you have any results, Detective?", she asked kind of skeptical when she looked into his face. His expression , his whole body told her that he was going to hide something from her. But what was it?

His hand shot upwards, rolling up his collar to hide the scratch from her eyes. Nigel, this overly eager forensic, was mixing another mold from two components. The soft scratching sound of a knife in a silicon pod was the only sound for a few seconds. Woody tried to take away his view from him and to do as if nothing happened. He hoped she wouldn´t see the discrete trace of blood on his collar.

Time to distract her before she would become suspicious where and for what he had spent the whole night. And first of all with whom!

"I had been at Halloway´s to search for one or a few witnesses to Mr. O`Donnell´s pass away...", he began with a very controlled voice.

"Mr. O´Donnell´s pass away!? Do we still have any clue if it was intended murder or simply an accident during sex, related to strange practices?"; she asked in return.

"We haven´t still finished yet our tests and I´m going to make a new one now, Jordan!", Nigel answered and shoved back the hair on the neck of Woody. He put some of the molding mass onto the skin and Woody twitched.

"You mean…this test!", Dr Cavanaugh fell in and looked with interest. An interest Woody had definitely no need for by now. But he was placed on the small laboratory chair and tracking her interest without a possibility to get out of the situation now.

Get out of the situation!

That was the second time within twelve hours he had no chance to escape unharmed. He sighed. Seems to be my daily destination tonight.

"What is that? A scratch? Or something similar to the wound that was found on the femoral artery of our Mr. O`Donnell?" Her voice sounded suspicious. She couldn´t see the size of the wound as long as it was covered by the mold material. But that wouldn´t take all too long.

"It´s nothing…", Woody tried to soften the meaning of it.

"For a…nothing!...Nigel wouldn´t bring up so much activity!", she countered sharply. "If you have gotten hurt by an animal or anything else…." Nigel didn´t want to think about what the word anything meant in her mind. Or his. An all but not uncomfortable warmth was spreading southward and like a flash a memory shot through his mind. The memory of a beautiful woman, shed in nothing more than her skin, riding him to completion and then the flash of teeth, a bit too white, the canines a bit too long and…uh! Way too sharp…that stroked over his shoulder bow before he felt the Lady piercing his skin. Warm moisture onto his skin and…Uh! Better don´t think about the rest, he warned himself before a suspicious flush was going to redden his cheeks. And dilate his pupils.

Dr. Cavanaugh knew him very well. They had spent more than only the hours of duty together. They had been lovers.

"…you should have been examined and treated! If there´s danger for infection…Animal teeth are a real source of pathogenic bacteria!"

"Oh that´s not the case…It´s only a scratch…", Woody ward off.

"..that looks like the impression of an upper human jaw with prominent canines…", Nigel disturbed any attempt by Woody to shut up an all too interested Dr. Cavanaugh.

"You´ve been bitten? Upper jaw? Where the heck did I hear this today?", Dr. Cavanaugh asked and she took a closer look when the now ready mold was pulled off from Woody´s shoulder.

"Utsch…" Woody´s face tensed when it hurt. He tilted his head to the side and Jordan laid a hand at his temple, turned his head so she could see the wound.

"Really! That looks like the wound on Mr. O´Donnell´s leg! Nigel should really relate yours with our victim…Nigel, do it and bring me the results. Maybe we have a kind of…"

"Vampire epidemic!", Nigel finished her sentence.

"A what? What are you talking about, Nigel?" She sounded astonished. She was used to Nigel´s sometimes abstract ideas, but that was kind of strange enough. "Vampires?"

"Yeap! Those bipedal organisms with a special day-night rhythm, a specialization in nutrition and standing on the top position of the food chain!", he explained it the scientific way.

"Nigel! Now you missed target by miles! There are no such things like vampires out there!", she admonished him.

He looked at her, his face between a grin and a smile.

"He, Doc…Never heard of these wannabee´s who wear vampire fangs crowns and clad in black dresses, going on midnight parties and call themselves Gothics?"

She looked at him like he had lost his mind. Than she smiled. "So, get me an evidence that we´ll have to do it here with a scene murder…"

"I´ll do! Fore sure!" Nigel smiled at Dr. Cavanaugh and when she mumbled a _Good! _and turned away, Nigel grinned at Woody.

"I´ll prove that I´m right with it! There are vampires out there, whether the good doctor believes it or not. I bet our Mr. O´Donnell got lost of most of his blood. Through these tiny holes in the femoral artery! And not commonly by a trocar!"

Woody looked at him and shook his head. If he would not know his colleague so well he would have gotten doubts of his mind´s health...

The results would prove as the traces of a blood theft...for what purpose so ever! Any cult, any ritual, but...

...no vampires!

Woody rose to his feet, feeling a bit shakily on his legs. "I definitely need some coffee now!" he mumbled when he grabbed for a hold at the table, took a deep breath, and with utter concentration, went for the door. Outside in the hall there was a vending machine. Not the best coffee of all, but it would be hot, brown, liquid and caffeine! That´s all what´ll count now! he thought and pulled the steaming paper cup from the machine. Carefully he sipped from it. He shook his head when he thought back at Nigel´s strange interest and went down to his car that was parked in the backyard of the forensic institute.

Two hours later Bug opened the door and came into the room in which Nigel was working. He looked at the large laboratory table. Beside the usual forensic instruments and machines Nigel had spread out a large collection of skulls, some of natural origin, some of artificial material.

"What´s that, Nigel? You robbed the anatomy collection of the human and veterinary sciences?" Bug threw in and grabbed for a small skull with open mouth and protruding fangs. "Felis silvestris! Hm, what are you up to, Nigel?"

"I´m comparing different teeth profiles with these moldings from Mr. O´Donnell´s leg and those I´ve taken from a wound in Woody´s shoulder..." Nigel explained while he tested another upper jaw.

"With which result? Any match?"

"Size, profile and shape of the wounds do only fit into those from a human skull. So it´s certain that the wounds were inflicted by a human. The DNA test for the saliva is still running..."

"Okay. Is Woody out for saliva samples from suspects? Mr. O´Donnell died in a noble brothel...looks like from special sexually related practices. There should be an amount of persons who will find themselves on the list of those who´ll come into question."

"When the test is finished, I´ll call him for the results and he can go for a court order to collect samples from the brothel´s ladies!" Nigel looked onto the PCR reactor and finally the flashing green light on it indicated that the process had been completed. He took out the test tubes and typed on the keys. The printer gave a sound, more a low noised vibration than the clatter of the former electric typewriter like printers. Nigel pulled out the sheets of paper and transferred the result to his computer too.

With some clicks he brought the results to the screen.

"That´s strange, Bug! Really strange...!"

"What´s strange about, Nigel?"

"This!" Nigel directed to the list of contents from the saliva samples. "This should normally and definitely not be part or content of_ human_ saliva!"

"Hmm...uncommon! Coagulants in saliva...normally these are to find in cellular lumen and in blood. This is a thromboplastin _like _structure but not the one we find in humans regular. The structure is equal but it has differences in molecular structures...but I bet it´ll work equally as the normal human thromboplastin. Prothrombin is attendant and these protein structures...I rather can´t believe what I see...but I´m a scientist and as far as the sample isn´t contaminated...Hm, really unusual!" Bug stated and looked at Nigel who was a very experienced criminal technician.

"I´m sure that these samples didn´t get contaminated by anything else. Same procedure as usually! I have been careful as usually. These went directly from the tissues to the process!"

"I didn´t have doubts about, Nigel! I know you pretty well...We have to relate these protein structures with something that is usually not part of saliva but part of cells..."

"What are you thinking of especially, Bug?" Nigel sounded very curiously now.

"Growth factors. Especially the structures of epidermal growth factors..." Bug indicated a direction which let grew a suspect in Nigel that was about to fit very well into his...by now unspoken...theory of a vampire attack. Bug hadn´t been in the laboratory when Nigel had discussed his theories with Woody and Jordan.

"Epidermal growth factors...they are responsible for the growth of skin in general as well as for the recovery of skin after injuries...like in a wound! Ain´t it or am I right, Bug?"

Nigel looked at Bug with a grin and the doctor looked at him very thoughtfully.

"Where are you going for, Nigel?" he asked him with some severity. He knew the sometimes strange ideas of his colleague. Nigel had some tendency for...he couldn´t call it other than...Gothic and the paranormal. Nigel was a very experienced colleague and a serious one and always trustworthy, but it wasn´t to deny that he had found some interest into it beside his job in the laboratory, sometimes mixing it in with more or less fun. Like in the case with the almost totally burned up victim who was found in relatively unharmed surroundings, bringing in theories of spontaneous human combustion, a theory that was related to the paranormal. Bug slightly smiled.

"Hm!" Nigel grinned a bit; "I don´t want to pull your reputation into any question, Bug. And for sure you won´t confess that you might believe in it...but have you ever taken into consideration the existence of...immortals?"

"Immortals? What does immortality have to do with our results?" Bug asked back.

"Immortality, more exactly the ability to reproduce cellular structures in a speed that compensates the decay so a body would live an indefinitely span of life. On and on..."

"Science is searching for these reproducing factors to prolong life time, Nigel."

"I know! Guess there is still a species out there which is immortal! Guess you´ve heard of!"

"I don´t know where you are going for, pal!"

"You know but you rather don´t want to, Bug! What I mean is the existence of...vampires. Those beings who are feeding on blood to sustain their life!" Nigel looked at him, expecting exactly the reaction which was coming now.

"You don´t mean this seriously, Nigel?! Ain´t you?" Bug´s face was showing his confusion with Nigel´s comment or the attempt to take this seriously. "Vampires are creatures out of novels, movies and the human fantasy and tendency to create some suspense, just to satisfy some hunger for controlled fear. With the result that it had been some harmless fun after you finished the book or the lights switched on again in the theater after the movie ended." Bug tried to put down Nigel´s obviously weird idea.

Nigel wasn´t about to go Bug´s way.

"Okay, Bug! Look what we have in the results. Results that were found in a totally scientific and multiple times verified and testified process! We have: saliva with prothrombin, thromboplastin and further coagulation factors as well as epidermal growth factors. Animals can have anticoagulants in their saliva as do bats and leeches as they feed on blood. But never coagulants as they have absolutely no use to clot blood while feeding or afterward. Desmodus rotundus and Diphylla ecaudata (*two species of bats who feed on blood) have anticoagulants in their saliva to keep the blood of their feeding sources running while they feed on them. And they don´t care if their victims are bleeding further on after they have left them, Bug!"

"But you don´t want to say that our victim died by bats!"

"No! Of course not! This bat should have been of a giant size related to the dental impressions!" Nigel laughed out loud. When he regained control again, he went on. "But simply and once follow my thoughts, Bug! It´s only a thought at once: Given a species in human shape which might sustain its life by feeding on blood, like the bats do, they would have to take care of that their victims or donors won´t bleed on after the feeding. And the faster the inflicted wounds would heal the less blood would be lost unintentionally. Second point: if the bleeding stops fast or at least almost immediately, the less traces would be visible to others as a donor would not run around with blood stained clothes after he or she left the place! What would make sense as a fact to hide the activities of a species which way of nutrition won´t be accepted in general!" Nigel looked at Bug who was following his explanations willingly but with some natural skepticism.

"To prevent themselves from attacks by farmers with stakes and torches!" Bug added with a grin. "Oh c´mon, Nigel! That´s all funny and stuff for a horror novel but don´t talk about it to Jordan! If you wanna become a novelist...okay. But don´t write something like this into your scientific report!" Bug took a deep breath. "We have to find out how and why these substances came into the samples.

"But DNA test shows only DNA from the victim and the persons from whom the saliva came. I have DNA from Mr. O´Donnell, from Woody and from two persons from which the saliva samples are coming. And these are from two different persons. So I can say that the saliva in Woody´s wound isn´t from the same person as those from the victim´s leg wound! Both got bitten...uhm hurt by two different persons, Bug! What means that..."

Bug interrupted him; "That means that the person who has probably killed or at least inflicted Mr. O´Donnell´s death isn´t the one who has hurt Woody. The only thing we can say is, that both prefer equal sexual practices as far as Woody has been involved in some..._activities_ due to duty!" Bug smiled a bit at the intention when he looked into the files which showed that Detective Hoyt had done first investigations at the Halloway Hotel.

**Halloway Hotel – Boston**

The door was opened and Aidan entered the conference room together with Henry. Suren was standing at the large window and she turned over to them when they had reached the large wooden table. Henry´s face was a stern mask, impossible to read but Aidan knew that his son would feel uncomfortable. The last time they had been in this room had been the opening to an unspeakable cruelty. The large table would wake up terrible memories in Henry and Aidan regretted it that he had given in to come in here again to talk about the lost-corpse-case that had unintentionally woken up the interest of Boston´s Police Department in the Family. Since Bishop was ashes there had been no equivalent in keeping things flying low under the radar. Bishop always had taken care for that a feeding accident didn´t become visible to the official police investigations. He had been their safety factor among the officials.

And follow up Felicity hadn´t been running along all too long. She might have become a security factor if she wouldn´t have been killed by a pack of werewolves. This way they were all on their own in the moment.

And Suren was expecting a solution for the problem that a lost corpse had exposed their activities to the eyes of the public. It looked like the problem now stuck to Aidan and Henry. A rather uncomfortable situation. But Suren looked at Aidan as her right hand and to get Mother involved into their contemporary problem was the last thing any of them could have need for.

"Aidan, you know why I called you in!" she stated with a grim expression.

Aidan nodded; "I know! You expect us to solve your problem!" Suren looked at him and her view went over to Henry who was standing motionless at his side. Henry avoided it to look onto the table and his view seemed to go straight through Suren as if he didn´t even see her. He was caught in his own thoughts despite the fact that he was listening to the conversation.

"_Your_ problem? It´s your problem too, Aidan and Henry´s too and everybody´s problem who´s a vampire here in Boston! When the police finds out we´ll have to run or start a war! Not to speak of what Mother would say to any of these options! I think none of you would like her wrath focusing onto you!"

Aidan had clear imaginations that her punishment would be worse than any Suren could bring up!

"Suren, we have to find a solution for the case! But it won´t work to simply steal the corpse from the forensic lab! And we can´t start to kill all people being involved into the investigations."

"Think about what Bishop would have done in your position, Aidan!" she shot back at him, her voice icy.

"Bishop has had connections. He could let disappear a corpse from the police´s tables! In the lab and in the files too!" Aidan gave back; "But we can´t do such a thing! The only option is to lead their attention onto a person who´s obviously responsible for the death of this banker..."

"I would have no problem to sacrifice the responsible person in here in order to save us! But as you know, the responsible person is a vampire too and so it forbids by itself as it would expose us to the public! We have to hide from them under all circumstances!" Suren looked at Aidan and Henry.

"So the murderer has to be a human who would rise no suspect in relation to vampires!" Aidan stated; "Irrespective to the fact that we´ll have to find out who´s responsible for the deposit of the corpse. Elaine would never have done that cuz she obviously has no reason to expose any of us or herself to the public!"

Suren didn´t answer and Henry bent over to Aidan, whispered; "Do you indicate that anybody else had done this? Anybody from outside the Boston Vampire family?"

"Probably! What comes to my mind is...what if it has anything to do with the immolation of the orphans...?"

"But there had been no survivors but me! All of the orphans had been inside the house when it got blown up! I know as it had been me who had taken care that we were all inside due to your idea to save them!" His voice broke when he thought about the weight of guilt that had been loaded onto his shoulders by it! He was responsible for their death. I should have become suspicious when Suren came into the play, he thought. Aidan had been forced to solve one of Suren´s problems. She always used others for her purposes!

And now she was about to do it again; loading the responsibility on Aidan´s shoulders again! She was centuries old but unable to solve any friggin problem on her own! To some certain degree it was understandable that Mother didn´t really let her from the leash, keeping an eye on her daughter. Honorable leader Suren should have spent eighty years outside in the streets instead, like me! Would have taught her the skills one needs for survival and problem solutions!

"We have to investigate this! As I once have had a human relationship there´s the possibility that we have not seen somebody out there who was related to any of the orphans and is out to seek for revenge now, Henry!" Aidan brought up.

"You mean...anybody who´s not necessarily a vampire but a human lover who seeks revenge for his or her loss by placing a feeding accident in front of the police. This anybody might have stolen the corpse from the guy in the cellar?!" Henry completed the thought that Aidan had started.

Aidan nodded. "We´ll have to find out! Guess we should start with him. He has to explain how and why he got lost of his precious freight! And why he has let him out of guard! This corpse never should have come into anybody´s sight with exception of the one who was responsible for the transport and the following secret burial!"

_to be continued_


End file.
